


Master To Student

by litra



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Wars, Clones, Force Shenanigans (Star Wars), Gen, No one knows how Padawan Kenobi got there, Obi-Wan Squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi joins Padawan Ahsoka as they go to meet their new masters: Jedi Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi on the front lines.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Master To Student

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt on one of my discord channels that called for Padawan Kenobi showing up in the clone wars. This was the result.

Okay so the prompt was Obi-wan in the clone wars, and I'm going to put him on the ship with Ahsoka headed to Christophsis. He think's he's going to end up with a master in some unorthodox way and since that's what Ahsoka is saying it kind of makes sense. She says calling him Obi-wan will be confusing with master Obi-Wan so he says she can call him Ben. Ahsoka shows up and is like "Where's my master" Obi-Wan and Anakin were only expecting one Padawan and Anakin goes off telling both of them to stay with Obi-Wan. Ben goes after him determined to prove his worth, after Kenobi and Ahsoka share a moment. 

Obi-wan shouldered his pack as he climbed up the ramp to the shuttle that would take him to the agricore. Once he left that was it. he would never have a master, never be a Padawan. At 14 his world had ended. 

The ship started to power up. Just before the ramp closed, a call came from outside. The pilot paused and another initiate clambered up beside Obi-Wan. She was a Togruta with blue and white markings on her montrals. He guessed they were the same age. She must be about to age out as well. Obi-wan wasn't sure if he should feel bad for her or thankful for the company.

The hatch closed as the Togruta stowed her bags. She strapped in across from him and offered a smile along with her hand. "Hi, I'm Ahsoka. I didn't know there would be another Padawan coming along."

Obi-wan Took her hand but quickly dropped it. "I'm Obi-Wan, and thanks, but I'm not really a Padawan."

She leaned back and folded her hands behind her head, "Well maybe not yet, but we will be as soon as we get to Christofsis. I've heard Master Skywalker and Master Obi-Wan are two of the best. I mean I haven't met them yet, but Master Yoda worked it all out. And they work together a lot right, so we should be friends!" 

Obi-Wan hesitated, He hadn't heard of a master with his name before, and Skywalker didn't sound failure either, but if they hadn't come back to the temple in a while... "I'm not... Master Yoda worked it out?" Master Yoda had been working with him. Maybe He'd had a backup plan after Qui-gon had refused to train him. A flutter of hope kindled the embers in his chest. 

Ahsoka nodded, "She said Master Obi-Wan requested requested a Padawan be sent out to him as soon as possible." She frowned, "Your name is Obi-Wan huh? That'll get confusing. Do you have a nickname?"

She was acting so easy about it. Like she'd never had trouble with trying to impress a master. He couldn't help but smile in return. "Yeah, you can call me Ben."

<><><><>

After 20 hours in hyperspace Ben and Ahsoka had played all the word games from the Cresh that either of them could remember, and they were finally on their way down to the planet. Through the viewport he could see miles of rubble, the blasted out shells of buildings, and tanks. Smoke rose from pockets where battle still raged. Then they got a little closer and Ben could see white figures creating order out of chaos. 

He had trained for it, but he had never been in a war zone before. His and Ahsoka's new masters must be full on battle knights, people sent into the most dangerous situations in order to rescue hostages and stop assassins and terrorists. Ben hadn't ever thought about a Jedi like that being his master. Most battle knights didn't take Padawans. It was too dangerous. Ben took a second look at the white figures. They seemed to be wearing armor, and helmets with markings in blue and orange. He wondered if they were from Judicial or some kind of local army.

"This is it," Ahsoka said in a whisper from beside him. 

Ben glanced at her and they nodded together. Going down there on his own, would have left him terrified. Having Ahsoka made things a little better. When he focused on his breathing to center himself, he could hear her doing the same beside him. _There is no emotion there is peace._

Then they were on the ground and the ramp was lowering giving them the first look at the two Jedi who would be their masters. The first thing Ben noticed was that they were wearing armor. Not the full armor of the solders around them, but shoulder plates, arm guards, and collars that covered the upper half of their chests. The armor looked like it had seen use too, scratched and soot stained. The Jedi symbol was stamped onto their shoulders at least. That made Ben a little more comfortable. Both of them were male presenting humans. They didn't look old but they had clearly seen action. The Jedi on the right was slightly shorter. He wore lighter colors, and seemed to be the older of the two but only by a few years, and it could have been because of the beard. On the left, the taller Knight wore stained black robes, and had a scar through his eyebrow.

It was the darker Jedi who spoke first. "And who are you supposed to be?"

Ahsoka was already stepping forward. "I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent us."

"I'm Obi... Ah Ben. I'm Ben. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ben dipped into a bow as Ahsoka continued.

"I was told to tell both of you to get back to the temple immediately. There's an emergency."

Ahsoka had mentioned a message on their trip, but she hadn't mentioned an emergency. Ben looked around. If this war zone didn't count he wasn't sure what did. 

The darker Jedi seemed to be thinking along the same lines, "I'm not sure if you noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here."

"Yes our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help," the lighter Jedi said. 

Ben wondered which one of them was Master Skywalker and Which was Master Obi-Wan. Neither of them seemed all that interested in their new Padawans. Or maybe that was because of the current situation? Surely that took precedence. Ben bit his lip and tried to release his worry to the force. He'd come all this way, He wouldn't be sent away again. He couldn't be. 

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he told me to give you the message." Ahsoka's voice had dropped, and her montrals were vibrating. She was as nervous as Ben was. He stepped forward, brushing the back of his hand against hers, in a silent offer of comfort.

The darker Jedi had turned away, throwing up his hands. "Oh great, they don't even know we're in trouble."

"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that dropped us off?" Ben asked. 

Ahsoka nodded, "They're still in orbit. They should be able to get a message out."

The two knights exchanged a look and a smile. A bit of the worry Ben had been feeling broke off and faded away. These two knights didn't know about his failures. All they knew was that he was here to help. That master Yoda had sent him and Ahsoka. And now, that he'd come up with an idea to help. One of them had to accept him as their padawan.

Ben hung back ad the two knights contacted the temple and requested reinforcements. He couldn't do anything but watch as the cruiser was attacked and forced to retreat. They were trapped here in a war zone, with no hint as to when or even if help was coming. Ben felt like he'd stepped into another world. He was good with a lightsaber but this was so much bigger then one almost-padawan. Well, two almost padawans if he counted Ahsoka. Ben exchanged a look with her. She was clearly worried too. Ben was really glad he wasn't alone out here.

The lighter knight seemed to notice the interaction because he came around the table. "My apologies young ones. It's time for a proper introduction." He looked between them and Ahsoka stepped into the gap.

"I'm the new Padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano."

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master. Or rather one of your new masters." Master Kenobi smiled at Ben. There was something in his expression behind the beard, but Ben couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. Then the name caught up with him. Obi-Wan wasn't a common name but it did have a certain history. Ben had heard of others with his name, but for a knight to have the exact same name? How had he never heard of this man?

Ben bowed. "I am - Padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi." He only hesitated a moment over the title. He was here to become a Padawan. It wasn't a lie. 

Master Kenobi rubbed a hand over his beard, but it was the other knight who spoke.

"I thought you said your name was Ben?"

"Ben was my Chesh name. Ahsoka sugested I use it to avoid confusion." Ben's eyes darted back and forth between the two knights. IT didn't help that he still didn't know which of them he was going to serve.

"It was mine as well," Master Kenobi said. "Interesting. And you said Yoda sent you?"

Ben ducked his head. Breathed in, and out. "I didn't speak to him before getting on the shuttle, but he's been working with me to help me find a master." Ben would not lie. He would not beg this knight to take him. If he was turned away then that was the will of the force. he had to believe that. 

"He was waiting in the shuttle for me. Master Yoda had to have sent him," Ahsoka put in.

Master Kenobi stroked his beard again, "I'll have to thank him when all this is over. I've been trying to convince Anakin he should take a padawan."

Ben's head whipped up and he looked at the other knight. Master Kenobi seemed to have some kind of idea about their situation at least, but more importantly, was Master Skywalker really going to take him on as his padawan?

Ever since they'd landed Obi-Wan had been doing his best to be a model Jedi, even if the match was already arranged. Ahsoka seemed like such the better choice. She was strong and outgoing, and didn't seem to have any of his doubts despite her age. What if they both wanted her? What if whoever didn't get to train her decided they were better off without a padawan at all?

Master Skywalker raised his hands. "Oh no. I never volunteered to teach them. They shouldn't even be out here it's too dangerous for younglings."

Ben's stomach dropped into his shoes. Ahsoka frowned, and crossed her arms. "We're not younglings, we're padawans."

Master Skywalker crossed his arms, mirroring her. "You're awfully snippy for a padawan. Aren't student's supposed to respect their elders?"

Master Kenobi clapped his hands, "It's settled then, I'll take Ahsoka and you can look after the perfectly polite Padawan Kenobi." He put a hand on Ben's shoulder and nudged him forward until Ben was standing in front of his master Skywalker. 

Ben licked his lips, and bobbed into a small bow. "I look forward to learning from you master Skywalker."

Skywalker made a face somewhere between fear and exasperation. He held up a hand and for the first time Ben realized he had a prosthetic. The gloves mostly hid it, but the movements were too precise for it to be natural.

"First, you can drop the formal stuff. Obi-Wan's the diplomat, I'm just the guy who blows stuff up. Second, I'm not taking any Padawan, no matter how they behave. No offense kid. Third, If I find you had a hand in this Master I will..." Skywalker trailed off still pointing at Master Kenobi. "I'll switch out all your tea for Kaff." he finally settled on. It didn't seem like much of a threat, but Master Kenobi wrinkled his nose.

"Honestly Anakin it's not like we can send them away now. We're under a blockade. You might as well teach him a few things, you might even find you like each other."

Skywalker ran a hand through his hair, and scowled at Ben. Ben did his best not to look cowed, or put off. The little spark of hope in his chest didn't die exactly, but it wasn't doing that great either. 

"Sir?" A soldier saluted from the edge of their patch of quiet. Both of the knights attention was on him at once. 

"What is it Cody?" master Kenobi asked.

The soldier stepped forward offering a datapad to master Kenobi before tapping a few commands into the holotable. "We've got the final reports of our inventory after the last attack. It's not good. Since they hit the landing pad most of our backup equipment and transports were taken out. We've still got our heavy guns but you know how hard they are to move, and if they've got a shield then we'll be down to fighting man to man.

"Enemy numbers?"

"At least double what we've got, and that's lowballing it. Rex took a squad to scout out the edges of things." Cody pointed to a section of map that was now being displayed on the holotable. There was a long raised road that was running from a close group of towers toward the blinking lights that marked their current location. Ben might not have been a tactical genius but even a novice could tell that it was the fastest and most direct attack route. 

"We'll have to try to draw them into these buildings. Perhaps set up ambushes." Master Kenobi gestured at some of the surrounding structures, then ran a hand over his beard, eyes dancing over the map as he thought. 

Master Skywalker circled the table, and started to say "What about-" before the conversation was cut off. With a screech of supercharged air a red glow lit up the distance. Master Skywalker muttered something in a language Ben thought was Huttiese. Would he get to learn Huttiese? if Master Skywalker accepted him as a padawan...

Ben glanced at Ahsoka. She was watching Master Kenobi, and occasionally glancing past him to the red glow. Her montrails twitched every time there was a distant explosion. Did she feel as useless as he did?

"Where are Rex and his scouting parties? Did they end up inside that thing?" Master Skywalker snapped at a passing soldier. The armored man answered. Then Cody was mapping out more points on the map, zooming in on the shield and the units marching behind it. 

"Can't you take out the shield?" Ahsoka asked.

The soldiers that had gathered all fell silent. Behind their helmets Ben could sense them looking from Ahsoka to the two knights.

"It would be too dangerous to send in a unit," Master Kenobi said, but he was stroking he beard again and it didn't sound like he was scolding her. 

Master Skywalker crossed his arms, "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm with her. We need that shield to come down if we're going to have any chance at all."

"A chance at what?" Everyone turned to look at him and Ben could feel his face go red. He focused on keeping his poster straight, and ignoring the men watching him. "I mean what's your objective?" That was how all the instructors back at the temple talked about strategy. Know your objective, know what you were and were not willing to sacrifice for that objective. Try to figure out what your opponent's objective was. 

"It can't be to just bring down the shield. That just went up, and you've been fighting for a while. Are you trying to get somewhere or capture something?" Ben sorted through the options in his head, discarding things that just didn't make sense for the number of people and the scale of the destruction. 

"We need to hold the planet as a waypoint for the local hyperlanes," master Skywalker said almost offhandedly. 

"That's it? It's just location? Then why fight on the ground at all?" Ben's mind was racing. "You could blockade the planet and set up gravity wells for anyone who isn't authorized …"

Master Skywalker's attention was fixed on him. He had his arms crossed but he didn't look angry, if anything he looked interested. "Okay yeah, I'd prefer to be piloting, but we don't have any gravity wells."

If we only blockaded the planet we could face a battle on two fronts. All they'd need to do is coordinate a little bit, and we're already outnumbered. Besides we're way past that point. Should have's wont win the battle in front of us."

Ben ducked his head, but Master Skywalker still seemed to be waiting for an answer. "Taking down the shield would help, but if all you need to do is buy time then you could destroy the bridge too. Then they couldn't use any of their transports either."

Skywalker nodded, and Ben briefly thought he was satisfied, until he held up a finger. "Except right now we know where they're coming from. If we destroy the bridge then there's nothing to stop them from circling around and hitting our flank. Keeping the bridge up allows us to focus our defense as much as they focus their attack."

Ben slumped, "Yes, I'm sorry master."

Master Skywalker brushed his words aside, "Don't be sorry. I have a lot more experience then you and trading ideas is how we come up with the best strategy."

A soldier with blue symbols over his vizor nodded, "The General's right. If you've got an idea share it."

Ben stored away the fact that his new master was a General, and nodded.

"So this shield... Rex have you got a report for us?"

The soldier with the blue on his helmet nodded, and adjusted the holotable. "As I told General Kenobi. The shield is slowly expanding, with their troops staying just under it."

Master Skywalker nodded, then paused and glanced up, looking around. "Where is Obi-Wan anyway? He was just here."

"He took his new padawan to take out the shield," Rex said. Ben thought he was probably smiling behind his helmet. Ben rubbed at the back of his neck. He'd been so focused on trying to impress Master Skywalker that he hadn't even noticed them leaving. Knowing that his master hadn't noticed it either made him feel a little better but at the same time if they'd been attacked that kind of thing could get them killed. Ben promised to be more aware of his surroundings. he'd have to be if he was going to be training to be a battle knight.

Master Skywalker looked at the soldiers with a mixture of frustration and exasperation. 

"He said you should take over here, since there are more surviving members of the 501st then the 212th," Cody said.

"Right," Skywalker looked around again. "Okay how long have we got until they reach our position?"

Ben waited to be sent away, but it didn't happen. When Skywalker noticed he wasn't in the circle around the table he rolled his eyes and jerked his head to the spot next to him. Ben stepped up, standing beside his new master for the first time as they planned out the upcoming battle. This was it. No ceremony, no fanfare, just the presence of the man beside him. He still needed a braid, but they could do that after the battle. 

He was a Padawan. 

Ben let a hint of a smile into his features as he listened to the various reports. The numbers and units appeared on the holotable running through simulations. Ben had done this before. HE knew it was real this time but he hadn't seen any of the pain yet. He could still think of it like an exorcise. 

"Ummm," Ben glanced up at the soldiers around the table. Master Skywalker had said to say if he had an idea but he still wasn't sure.

Skywalker glanced down at him then nodded, "I was just wondering if it was a Ray shield or a plasma shield?"

"Ray shield," Rex reported immediately. 

"Then..." He glanced at his master one last time for permission then blurted out the idea that had been building in the back of his mind. "If it's a ray shield it doesn't go through things. anything in the buildings will get ignored."

"That's why we're putting men in those buildings." Skywalker said slowly.

"Yes but what if you put something else there? The shield wont be able to short out any equipment if it's in there."

Cody shook his head, "All we've got left are the tanks and those are too big to fit into the buildings even if we could move them easilly."

"Yeah, but what about those?" Ben pointed to the three grenades clipped to Rex's belt. "I mean if you don't need the buildings. My instructors always said to be mindful of your surroundings, and try not to cause needless damage but you said there wasn't anything strategic there, and Master Skywalker said he blew things up and none of you have mentioned any refugees or anything..." Ben realized how fast his voice was going and took a breath, biting the inside of his cheek to stay silent as he looked up at his master.

"Bring the buildings down on top of them..." Master Skywalker mused. He adjusted the map a bit. "Most of those buildings are half down already. How long would it take to bring them down the rest of the way?" He glanced between Rex and Cody.

Cody tilted his head, and Ben realized he must be checking something on his HUD.

"The 212th has 14 brothers with demolition training active. He reported, turning to Rex.

"We've got 21. They're not standard structures so it'll take a bit longer to set the charges, and the surprise will only work once, they'll start clearing the buildings after that."

Skywalker nodded, "That'll spread them out, and get them into the buildings. Yes, okay, what about here. These two. We can block them off in front and behind." 

"Yes Sir," Cody barked out. "I'll get the men on it."

"Good, Rex grab a squad. You and the kid are with me. We've got to buy enough time for them to get it set up." Master Skywalker turned and started marching towards the front lines. Ben stumbled as he hurried to catch up. 

They'd taken his suggestion, made it a part of the plan, and now he was going into his first real fight! Excitement and fear wared in his chest as he stepped onto the battlefield.

The enemy were droids. Ben had never seen that exact model. Their thin limbs provided a minimal target area for a blaster, but they were so top heavy that they had to be spending a mountain of processing power just to stay balanced. Ben put his hand on his lightsaber, then hesitated and looked at his master. 

Master Skywalker was scanning the battlefield. Was he counting the enemy? Looking for vantage points? He didn't even have his lightsaber ignited yet. Ben tried to follow his gaze, to see what his new Master was seeing, but all he saw was rubble and advancing enemies. Around them the soldiers were taking up positions where they were covered, charging weapons and aiming, waiting for some signal. Rex was giving plenty of signals, one hand flashing through the air, the other pointing his blaster at the sky as he waited. 

"On my signal," Skywalker said in a low tone, more serious then Ben had yet heard. Then his lightsaber lit up a brilliant cerulean blue.

Ben fumbled at his own saber for half a second and by the time he had it ignited, Master Skywalker had strode forward twenty feet, taking up a stance. Ben glanced from him to Rex, unsure where he was supposed to be. The advancing droids started raising their arms.

"Now," Skywalker yelled a moment before the droids opened fire.

Ben was caught flatfooted. The force screamed at him. He brought up his saber. Deflected the first blast. He tried to look for the next one but there were dozens. He couldn't tell which were coming at him and which would slip past to the men under cover behind him. People he was supposed to protect.

A hand grabbed the back of his robe and yanked him down and back behind a lazily tilting pillar. A blue and white helmet appeared inches from his face.

"Head down, and pick your targets!" Rex hollered into his face. Ben nodded mutely. It seemed to satisfy Rex, because the other man ducked out from under cover, fired off half a dozen shots, then ducked back. Around Ben the rest of the squad was doing the same. It was the loudest thing Ben had ever heard, and somehow he could still hear his heart thudding in his ears. Master Skywalker stood in the middle of it, Not quite half way between the advancing droids and their own forces. He was covering the center of the road, deflecting every bolt that came at him. That was the weak spot, Ben realized. The soldiers on the sides had the cover of the buildings, but the men in the center of the ranks would have been mowed down if not for Master Skywalker's defense. Rex spun away, firing a maze of shots before ducking back down. Ben's lightsaber reflected off his armor.

Ben had been trained for this. He was near the top of his class in lightsaber combat. His instructors had even chastised him for being to aggressive, and here he was freezing and hiding, while men died around him. He could feel it, feel them. Every spark of pain. Every last breath. He didn't know how Master Skywalker could stand in the middle of all this and not do anything. Except he was doing something. It was Ben... Obi-Wan... who wasn't.

He threw himself out from behind the pillar, his lightsaber a blue brand reaching out ahead of him. A blaster bolt came spinning at him. He saw its path in the force almost as if he could reach out and touch it. Instead he fell into a stance that had been drilled into him for nearly as long as he could stand. The bolt ricocheted away, dying against a building. His focus was already on the next, and the next, and the one after that. 

Obi-Wan stepped forward. He'd march straight up the the droids if he had to, to get them to stop shooting the men behind him. Some of those men were shouting. Master Skywalker was there beside him, blue lightsaber a match to his own. Obi-Wan grit his teeth and took another step. Sending the blasts back was trickier then just turning them away, but he was starting to get the hang of it. The front line had fallen, the next line stepping up over the fallen.

Master Skywalker said something, but it wasn't until Obi-Wan felt a hand on his shoulder that he realized it was aimed at him.

"Come on Kid. Time to go."

Obi-Wan glanced back and realized the men behind them were retreating. Master Skywalker still had his lightsaber out, but he wasn't trying to turn away as many bolts as possible. He was only blocking a shot every few steps, shielding himself and Obi-Wan as they fell back. A minute later Obi-Wan was able to duck behind the rubble Rex had pulled him behind earlier. The droids saw their retreat and cried out in tinny voices that didn't make any sense to Obi-Wan's ringing ears. 

For the second time Obi-Wan was grabbed and hauled along, this time by Master Skywalker. They force-ran back along the planned evac route, quickly catching up with the soldiers in front of them. Rex was at the rear, waving his fellows on and sending shots past Obi-Wan as they slid to a stop behind him. 

"Time?" Skywalker asked.

"40 seconds," Rex answered without pausing his shooting. 

Skywalker nodded and ducked back down beside Obi-Wan. "When those buildings come down, we're going to jump through the rubble and cut down whatever's left. Just follow my lead."

Obi-Wan barely had a chance to nod before the concussion blew past them. Static filled the air but Rex was waving a hand, signaling again. Master Skywalker squinted through the dust. Could he actually see or hear anything, because Obi-Wan sure couldn't. 

Not that it mattered. 

Skywalker crouched, and Obi-Wan mirrored him reaching out in the force, trying to feel for the best direction to jump, where it would be safe to land. Master Skywalker launched himself into the dust cloud. Obi-Wan locked on to his force signature and pushed off after him.

Obi-Wan didn't know how long they fought, or how many times they changed position. Every so often Rex would signal to his men, or Master Skywalker would give an order, then they'd be off again. Obi-Wan lost track of where they were in the extended plan, or even if the plan was still in place. 

Eventually the shield came down. That seemed to be the signal for a cheer and a charge. Master Skywalker pointed at him and ordered him to stay with the men. Obi-Wan glued himself to Rex's side, and deflected blaster fire as they pushed the droids back over ground that these same men had retreated from hours before. 

Then someone must have given the command to surrender, or shut down to the droids. They stopped shooting. The ones that didn't deactivate on their own were forced to turn over their weapons. Rex was still in the middle of the storm, it was just a storm of commands rather then battle. 

Master Skywalker returned only minutes before Master Kenobi and Ahsoka. Master Skywalker had captured the enemy general - a sentient of a species Obi-Wan was too tired to recognize. Master Skywalker passed the prisoner over to a squad of troops, before joining the rest of them around a holotable. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it was the same one as before. All he really paid attention to were the camp chairs someone had unpacked. He flopped into one of them, and Ahsoka flopped down next to him a second later.

"You go the shield," he commented.

Ahsoka nodded. Even her montrals were limp. "We climbed climbed a mile and a half upside down under that bridge, just to get in. What did you do?"

"We fought some droids and blew up a couple of buildings." He was talking slightly too loud. His hearing was still coming back. Obi-Wan made a mental note to find some ear protection before the next fire fight.

They looked at each other and grins spread over both their faces.

"Hey, Padawans, you two alive over there?" Master Skywalker asked. Obi-Wan glanced up, saw that his master's lightsaber was still on his belt, and decided to remain sitting.

"Yeah?"

"Master Yoda is on his way. His forces are finishing up in orbit. You are free to get cleaned up and find some food. Be back here in an hour," Master Kenobi said. 

Questions Obi-Wan hadn't had time to think about tried to swim to the surface, but the thought of a sonic and some food, even if all he could find were ration bars overrode everything else.

Rex waved down a soldier, "Pockets, show them around will you?" The soldier saluted and gestured for them to follow. Obi-Wan managed to lever himself to his feet. 

"So bareks or mess first?" Pockets asked.

"You are my new favorite," Ahsoka said.

Privately Obi-Wan agreed. "Food first?"

Pockets nodded and headed out. 

It quickly became aware that while Pockets was willing to answer any questions they had, the two Padawans were too tired to ask anything. Obi-Wan put food into his mouth without thinking. Then when they were escorted to a sonic shower he stripped and washed with silent economy. Their bags had been found, so they even had clean clothes to change into afterwards.

Obi-Wan was as recovered as he was going to get - barring a good nights sleep - when he and Ahsoka returned to the mobile command center. The two Jedi Masters, Rex, and Cody were all there. Obi-Wan wondered if any of them had taken a few minutes to rest. He didn't think so. If that was a habit, Obi-Wan was going to try to break his master of it. Padawan's were supposed to take care of their masters after all, and Obi-Wan wouldn't get a second chance if his master fell over from exhaustion.

"Ah, Good," Master Kenobi said when he noticed them. "Master Yoda should be arriving in the next fifteen minutes. You're just in time to greet him with us. 

Asoka smiled, and stepped over to her master, mirroring his stance, hands folded behind his back. Obi-Wan decided not to mirror how Master Skywalker was leaning against the holotable. They formally passed command back over to Rex and Cody before the four Jedi turned towards the area designated for landings. 

Master Yoda was surrounded by soldiers in white and green armor when he descended from the transport ship. The questions Obi-Wan had slipped back to the front of his mind. 

Why were Jedi - even combat Jedi- leading an army? Why hadn't he heard of this conflict before? Why hadn't he heard of Master Kenobi before, if they had the same name? Or Master Skywalker for that matter? Had Yoda really sent him out here without talking to him first? Were all these men really a local army like he'd assumed, or were they something else, and if so, what?

Master Kenobi stepped forward and bowed to Master Yoda. Master Skywalker was only a step behind him. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stayed behind their masters, bowing from a distance as was proper. 

"It seems, successful you have been," Master Yoda said, planting his gimmer stick in front of him.

Master Skywalker grumbled something under his breath. Master Kenobi shot him a look. Noticing the exchange, Obi-Wan blushed. Beside him Ahsoka cover her smile with a hand. 

"Yes well, There were several complications. They'll be in the full report to the council. There's still plenty of mopping up to do as well."

Master Yoda hummed, "Yes, Yes, but not for you."

"What?" Master Skywalker asked. 

It was barked over Master Kenobi's more expected, "Master?"

"New Mission I have for you and your padawan." Master Yoda turned at last to take in Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, and he paused, "Padawans?"

"Yes," Master Kenobi said turning as well, "We must thank you for sending them. Ahsoka was quite helpful in taking down the shield and from what Anakin has told me, Ben was able to keep up with him even though it was his first battle. I for one look forward to training another student." The last bit was said pointedly in Master Skywalker's direction.

Skywalker rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay, so the kid did okay. That doesn't mean I asked for a padawan-" Obi-Wan's heart sank before Master Skywalker continued, "But at least if I do have to train someone, they can handle themsleves."

"Glad to hear that I am, because only Ahsoka send you I did. Hmm, Yes." Master Yoda slowly walked forward, leaning on his stick. "Your name, tell me you will," he demanded in an even tone.

Obi-Wan's heart sank all over again. Had he gotten on the wrong shuttle? No impossible, Master Yoda would recognize him if it was as simple as that. Obi-Wan managed a bow as the old master stopped in front of him.

"I'm Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," He licked his lips but didn't know what else to say. Master Skywalker was looking from one person to the next, clearly confused. Master Kenobi was running a hand over his beard. 

"His story has been consistent at least. And as you can see he does look line me. I suspected a clone at first but if so whoever sent him managed to clone my force sensitivity as well, and to be honest I can't see the reason for it. I wanted to wait until I could talk to you to decide what to do."

A clone? Obi-Wan couldn't be a clone. He had all his memories of the temple, and he was force sensitive like Master Kenobi said! But it wasn't like he could prove any of it beyond giving them his word. 

"I'm not-- Master Yoda, you have to believe me-- You can't send me to Bandomier, not now-" He fixed his gaze on Master Skywalker, silently begging for help, even as he fought back tears. He fisted his hands in his robe to stop them from shaking.

"Bandomier..." Master Kenobi said.

Master Skywalker brushed whatever he was going to say asside as he crossed to stand in front of Obi-Wan. "He's not a Spy. He's already had half a dozen chances to kill me, if that was the case. He's not dark either, that much is obvious. Ben is my Padawan, so either give us that mission or take of so we can get back to the real work." His bionic hand landed on Obi-Wan's shoulder and squeezed, pulling him a little closer.

"Masters? Ben showed up in my shuttle. He came from the temple," Ahsoka said. She was mostly watching Master Yoda and Master Kenobi, but her eyes would dart to Obi-Wan every so often."

Master Yoda closed his eyes and his ears tilted back and forth. "Dark he is not, but a unknowing spy he may still be." He said after a few minutes. Master Skywalker crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes. Master Kenobi sighed. "Watch him you will," Master Yoda decreed, "And teach him also. Investigate the council will." He nodded as if the choice hadn't had Obi-Wan's whole existence hanging on it. 

"Well I suppose that means we have another mission?"

Obi-Wan barely heard the argument about the hutts after his Master took his hand. He didn't care if they thought there was something wrong with him. People had thought there were things wrong with him for half his life. He had a master who was willing to fight for him. That was what mattered. He was a Padawan. He was going to be a knight, a great Jedi. He would make them eat those words.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans to do more with this at this time, even if it is a bit open ended. I do have a blanket permission policy on remixes and things of that ilk so feel free to take the idea and run with it if the idea grabs you.


End file.
